


Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Grandma?

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After the final battle, Fenrir is once again reminded that you should never upset your grandmother.Written in response to a photo image posted to the Death Eater Express group on Facebook about if someone threw clothes at a werewolf then they would turn back into a human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognizable from the Harry Potter world. However, I do own Grandma Greyback.
> 
> Thank you to Chandell for the prompt and to Diane for her quick beta work!

The acrid smell of blood and burnt flesh permeated the air, choking the lungs of the battle's survivors. Witches and wizards from both sides stood in disbelief, staring at the blackened patch of earth where Voldemort once battled Harry Potter.

In the silence that followed the death of the former Dark Lord, a quiet pop was heard as it echoed across the bloodied grounds.

Eyes silently followed the movements of the witch as she made her way across the grounds. Anyone that happened to be in her way, quickly moved so as not to be ran over by the diminutive witch.

She slowed down as she neared a group of Death Eaters with a small contingent of Order members near by. A dark look twisted her aged face as she stopped in front of one wizard.

He looked down and his eyes widened. "Grams?"

She took the clothes she had in her hands and pushed them into his arms. "Fenrir Greyback! You put your bloody clothes back on this instant! Or do I need to take my wand to your backside?"

Those within hearing distance, which was quite a ways away in the stagnant air, stared slack-jawed as the big, burly werewolf nodded sullenly. "Yes, Grams."

The older witch nodded, apparently pleased with her grandson's response, and turned to walk back the way she came.

George Weasley was especially confused because she sounded so much like his mother that he was waiting for her to turn into Molly.

Fenrir watched her apprehensively as she stopped and turned back around, silently walking back to him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as she reached up and grabbed his ear. "Grams!"

"No! You listen to me, young man!" She turned back around and marched her grandson across the school grounds. "I am sick and tired of your reprehensible behaviour! I know you were taught better than this…" Her voice faded away as they moved further away."

"Apparently, he can be tamed," Hermione muttered.


End file.
